powerrangersfandomcom-20200223-history
Choushinsei Flashman
is the 10th Super Sentai series produced by Toei Company and Bandai. It aired on TV Asahi on March 1, 1986 to February 21, 1987. This series was broadcasted in Brazil and Peru under the title Star Commando Flashman (Portuguese & Spanish: Comando Estelar Flashman) and in South Korea as Earth Protector Flashman (Korean: 지구방위대 후뢰시맨). Plot In 1966, 5 children were kidnapped by the an alien group known as the Alien Hunters, for the sake of the Reconstructive Experiment Empire Mess, who wanted samples of humans from Earth to experiment on. They were rescued by the Flash alien race, each one of the five rescued children was taken to a different planet of the Flash solar system for training. Each of them was trained separately from the others in a range of superpower abilities which would will allow them to fight the Reconstructive Experiment Empire Mess. When they finally returned to Earth in 1986 to combat Mess, who is now trying to invade, they use the opportunity to search for their birth parents. It is later that they learn they can only stay on Earth for one year before the now-alien atmosphere of their true planet will physically harm them '''(the Anti-Flash Phenomenon). Characters Flashmen Allies * Mag * Doctor Tokimura * Setsuko Tokimura * Kaori Tokimura * Midori Tokimura * Hero Titan * Ley Baraki * The Powaburu (11) * Sumire Okano (20, 37) * Milan (21) * Ryuu Wakasa (27) * Shibehl (40) Reconstructive Experiment Empire Mess * Great Emperor Ra Deus * Great Doctor Lee Keflen * Ley Wanda * Ley Nefel * Ley Galus * Wolk and Kilt * Kuragen * Zolors * Beast Warriors **The Baraboss **The Zululuk **The Garagoss **The Zaimoss **The Girai **The Gerzol **The Saizar **The Gariburu **The Jigen **The Galubari **The Powaburu **The Gilgiss **The Jirugal **The Mashiras **The Zukonda **The Jiraika **The Drake **The Buruzas **The Zobalda **The Argoss **The Nenjiki **The Dapiras **The Gurumess **The Jagan **The Sworduss **The Ganmel **The Gostero **The Biinon **The Wolkil **The Mazarass **The Garabas **The Metagas **The Devilub **The Zeragill **The Menonga **The Zehgul **The Bucross **The Descom **The Gitan * Deus Beast Warriors **The Taffmoss **The Kiltos **The Nefuluss **The Wandal **The Gardess **The Deusura **The Demoss Alien Hunters * Sir Cowler * Bo Gardan * Alien Hunters Arsenal Mecha Episodes Songs *'Opening': Choushinsei Flashman *'Closing': Fighting Pose, Flashman *'Mecha Theme (Flash King)': Kagayake! Flash King *Atsui Heart wa Spectral *Body Action, Dance Ja nai wa Yo *Beat wo Awasete Ima Sugu ni *Flashman Tamashii *Boku wa Magu *Flashman no Chikai *Action, No. 1 *Heart wa Hibana sa, Flashman Cast *Jin: Touta Tarumi *Dai: Kihachirō Uemura *Bun: Yasuhiro Ishiwata *Sara: Youko Nakamura *Lou: Mayumi Yoshida *Dr. Tokimura: Akira Ishihama *Setsuko Tokimura: Tamie Kubota *Great Emperor Ra Deus: Unshō Ishizuka (Voice) *Great Doctor Lee Keflen: Koji Shimizu *Ley Wanda: Yutaka Hirose (credited as Kazuhisa Harose) *Ley Nefel: Sayoko Hagiwara *Ley Galus: Hiroyuki Uchida *Wolk: Miyuki Nagato *Kilt: Yuko Kojima *Sir Cowler: Jouji Nakata *Bo Gardan (43-48); Hero Titan Yoshinori Okamoto *Mag: Hiroko Maruyama (voice) *Narrator: Eiichi Onoda Stage Shows * Fiveman Stage Show at Super Hero Korakuen Yuenchi Notes *This is the first Sentai series to have a Second Robo, Great Titan. *This is the first Sentai series in which the last names of the Rangers are not revealed. **It is also the first Sentai series where all the Rangers have their names be in katakana format. *This is the first Sentai to have an opening narration before yelling the show title. *At the time of Flashman's release in 1986, it was identified as the "10th Super Sentai" series, starting from Himitsu Sentai Gorenger. However two years later, Choujuu Sentai Liveman would be considered the 10th, with the franchise only counting from the modernization of the concept with 1979's Battle Fever J. Goranger and J.A.K.Q. would not return to Super Sentai status until 1995's Chouriki Sentai Ohranger was identified as the 19th, at the time of the 20th anniversary of Gorenger. *While initially from Earth, this is the first Sentai series in which the Rangers did not grow up on Earth. The first team to be comprised of Rangers not at all from Earth wouldn't be until Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger, 25 years later. Category:Sentai Season Category:Over-Technology *